Interviewing the Inuyasha Crew is tough work
by chaos daughter saori
Summary: The title says enough for itself! Asking all the question any obsessed person wants to know, going where other reporters would never dare!


Trunksgirl -Welcome one and all to my Interviewing show! Many of you may not get the Obsessive Fan girl Channel which means you're not watching this….wow that whole part was completely pointless.

This is Gohans1girl my co-host, or otherwise knows as evil minion.

Gohans1girl- This is what I get being born after you…. (Mumbling as she walks out of the room).

Trunksgirl- Riiiggghht, she is in no way my little sister and we have no relation at all.

Gohans1girl- (Yell from the other room) Keep dreaming.

Trunksgirl- Anyways…. I'm just chilling like a villain with Kagome from Inuyasha. Yep...you're really boring...Oh wait. Hehe my bad I always forget to remove the duck tape! Sorry Bout that!

Kagome-WHATS YOUR PROBLEM! INUYASHA WILL SAVE ME! HE- (places duck tape back)

Trunksgirl - Now I remember why that was there.

BOOOM!

Trunksgirl -GAH!

(Inuyasha busts through the wall all mad like)

Inuyasha- KAGOME!

Trunksgirl - (Sweatdrop) Uh... the door was unlocked..."

Miroku, Sango walk through the door.

Inuyasha- (Pauses) ...Where's Kagome!

Miroku- Uh, I think that's her tied to that chair, right in front of us...

Trunksgirl - Miroku your sharp as a tack aren't you?

Inuyasha- Shudup Miroku. Let Kagome go!

Trunksgirl - ...um...no.

Sango- Why not!

Trunksgirl - Because I want an Interview.

Sango- Why should we give you an interview when we can just kill you and take her?

Trunksgirl - Um, cause this whole house is wired with pipe bombs...

Gohans1girl- (Walks in) Oh, and I though the clock was just really loud...

Trunksgirl - Shut up They don't know that.

Miroku- We do now...

Trunksgirl - NO YOU DON'T!

Miroku- Fine geessh.

Inuyasha- So are you working for Naraku?

Trunksgirl - o.o Do I smell like Naraku?

Inuyasha- No

Trunksgirl - EWE! Did you just sniff me!

Inuyasha- You told me to!

Trunksgirl - Did I smell good?

Inuyasha- WHAT! O/O

Trunksgirl - (Shrugs) I had to ask. OKAY NOW LET THE INTERVIEW COMMENCES! MUAHAHAHAHA! (Lightning bolt)

Inuyasha- Fine what do you want?

Trunksgirl - Right to it then, do you secretly love Kagome?

Inuyasha- WHAT? O/O;

Sango- Was it a secret?

Miroku- I thought it was pretty obvious...

Trunksgirl - is that a yes or a no?

Inuyasha- NEXT QUESTION!

Trunksgirl - (Scribbles furiously on a notepad.) Okay, so are you secretly in love with Kouga?

Inuyasha- WHAT! THAT MUTT NO WAY!

Trunksgirl - I'll take that as a, "I'm not ready for commitment yet."

Inuyasha- WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU!

Trunksgirl - What if I told you Kouga loves you?

Inuyasha-... (Disgusted look) are you serious...

Trunksgirl - no I was just pulling your leg.

Inuyasha- WHA!

Trunksgirl - On to Miroku!

Miroku- (Swave Pose) What can I do for you?

Trunksgirl - (Keeps professional even under his sexy stare.) I--uh, Miroku how many women have you actually slept with?

Miroku- More than I can count. (Smirk)

Sango- (really mad)

Trunksgirl - (Unimpressed) I heard you can only count to 5.

Miroku- Wha? No I can count

Trunksgirl - CHALLANGE ROUND! SUDDEN DEATH!

Miroku- What?

Trunksgirl - How high can you count!

Miroku- I dont' know.

Trunksgirl - Start counting bucko.

Miroku- 1.2.3.4.5.

Trunksgirl - So Sango. How's your brother doing?

Sango- (Upset) I don't know Naraku has him...

Trunksgirl - I know I just wanted to bring it up.

Sango- your evil!

Miroku- 21.22.23.24.24.24.24.23.

Trunksgirl - Yes, yes I am

Gohan1girl - Yes she is

Trunksgirl - I am aren't I

Gohan1girl - You are, you are.

Trunksgirl- Anyways...Okay Miroku you've said 24 at least 40 times.

Miroku- What...uh no I haven't...

Trunksgirl - So you've slept with more than 24 women?

Miroku- Yes.

Trunksgirl - Are you aware that you have probably contracted HIV the first step to AIDS?

Miroku- Wha?

Trunksgirl - or Crabs, Syphilis, (Keeps listing) Shoot maybe even hemorrhoids.

Miroku- FINE! I-I-I I'm a virgin! (Crying hysterically)

Sango- What? Seriously!

Miroku- Yes!

Trunksgirl - (sigh) you people crumble under pressure easily.

Inuyasha- So is that all?

Trunksgirl - How come your brother's demon and when you turn demon you cant speak in English and growl a lot. Not to mention the red eyes are a nice touch.

Inuyasha-...wow...I never thought of that...hey that's not fair.

Sesshoumaru- That's because I'm better.

Trunksgirl - I have to agree with Sessy.

Sessy- Don't call me that...OR label me that

Trunksgirl - it was a typo I swear

Sesshoumaru- Sure.

Trunksgirl - Gessh look at the time... (Puts on sunglasses.) Throws a flash bomb

BAMMAMAMA!

Trunksgirl - That didn't sound right...

Gohans1girl - MY EYES YOU MORON! WHERE WERE MY GLASSES CAUSE THEY WEREN"T ON MY FACE!

Trunksgirl - Oh my bad.

Puts all blind people in basement except Heather.

Gohans1girl - WHERE AM I I WANT KOUGA WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL!

Trunksgirl - (Ignoring a ranting flailing Gohans1girl) Well continue this at a different time if you found it interesting. .. TATA! (walks away!)

Gohans1girl - Guys...guys...I'm still blind...where are you...guys...guys...

Trunksgirl - BOO!

Gohans1girl - AAHA! I hate you!

Trunksgirl - I'll lock you in a room with Naraku if you don't shut up.

Gohans1girl - I HATE YOU HATE HATE HATE!

Trunksgirl - (Pushes into a room)

Gohans1girl - I win! (Dances) ...Is anyone in here?

?- I am.

Gohans1girl - WHAT! TRUNKSGIRL! No you didn't lock me with it+

Who is this mysterious person..? Will Gohans1girl ever meet Naraku? Will everyone be blind for ever? Why am I asking you these questions when I know the answers? Tune in next time! Review Me! Review me questions for your favorite guys!


End file.
